


I'll Keep Loving You

by LeannieBananie



Series: House of Cards [3]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Attraction, Awkwardness, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Hot Weather, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeannieBananie/pseuds/LeannieBananie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too hot to sleep, so Rylen finds something else to do with his time, but things get real awkward in the morning.</p><p>*6/3 Update, just slight restructuring and a few changes to the smutty bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep Loving You

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed! And holler at me if you see any mistakes or want to leave constructive criticism. This is my first m/m smut-ish and I'm not 100% happy with it, but if I keep picking at it there won't be anything left. So let me know what you think.

It was too fucking hot to sleep. Rylen stretched out in his bed, folding one arm behind his head while simultaneously kicking the blanket down by his feet in an effort to ease his discomfort. He felt a wave of irritation sweep over him as sweat trickled down between his shoulder blades, momentarily cooling his flushed skin before soaking into the sheets and sticking uncomfortably to his back. The sheets scratched, the stupid giant irradiated crickets were loud as hell, and the normally soothing hum of the generators and turrets shredded his remaining nerves better than a pre-war cheese grater. Plus the air was stifling and dead, with no promise of even a radiation storm to break the heat. It was oppressive and settled against his skin like a thick, suffocating, annoying blanket. 

Groaning he flopped over onto his stomach and closed his eyes, trying to convince himself to sleep, but his body was slowly roasting from the outside in and his mind refused to rest. He contemplated going down to the river, but the murky, garbage filled water held little appeal and he was too lazy to dig out some Rad-X or find his boots. Laying there, his mind ran through all the possible activities he could do instead of sweating to death in his bed, but not even the promise of lukewarm beer and a cigarette could coax him up. 

He really did need to sleep though. Danse would be pounding on his door bright and early, regardless of how well either of them slept. The man was nothing but irritatingly punctual. Thinking about the broad Paladin sent a familiar tingle of awareness down his spine. He’d be wearing his power armor, all clanking metal and the familiar smell of oil and grease that hung about him. His hair would be swept back off his brow –he hadn’t worn his hood since that day in the garage– and he’d probably be smiling, just a little. Just enough to crinkle his eyes and curve up his soft lips. Thinking about those lips and all the possibilities surround them made Rylen’s small flare of arousal quickly turn into a languorous hunger that pooled low in his body and made his dick twitch. 

It was too fucking hot for _that_ too. Or not. 

Idly imagining Danse in his power armor immediately made him wonder what he’d look like out of it. Out of the towering frame of hydraulics and steel and in his skintight Brotherhood uniform. Rolling back over, Rylen pulled his shirt over his head and tossed the sweat-damp cloth away, settling back down and absently trailing his fingers through his happy trail, gently combing through the thick hair. Closing his eyes shut he imagined the heavy weight of Danse pressed against his side, his warm muscled body making the mattress dip as he laid next to him and draped an assertive arm across his waist. His hand was bigger with more ridges and callouses, but the differences were tantalizing, making his thighs tighten in anticipation of a more deliberate touch. 

Rylen’s breath caught as he teased himself, envisioning Danse slowly skimming his hand along his abdomen, toying with the waistband of his briefs before glancing the head of his cock with a knowing smirk. His touch was confident and meticulous, much like the man himself and he wasted no time in divesting Rylen of his briefs, exposing his aching erection to the heated night air. Instead of wrapping his hand around it though, Danse shifted to drop a kiss along his collarbone, his lips slightly chapped as they nibbled at the sensitive skin there.

Rylen could practically feel Danse’s mouth on his shoulder as he palmed his cock loosely. The dreamed caresses were hot against his already flushed skin and his hips shifted restlessly with the need to move, to thrust against his waiting hand, but not yet. He toyed with his body, drawing out every imagined scene and lingering touch. He didn’t know if he would ever get a chance like this and he planned to make this fantasy last as long as possible. 

Rylen turned his head to the side to give Danse better access, moaning harshly when he raked his teeth along his neck before pressing a firmer kiss to his pulse. He leaned even closer and sucked boldly on the vein, making Rylen squirm underneath his touch before chasing the line of his jaw with increasingly insistent kisses, using tongue and teeth to make them both moan. When their mouths finally did meet, it was in a messy clash, their slowly built desire rapidly erupting into a sinful battle of clanking teeth and heaving chests, both of them fighting for air. Their lips and tongues tangled relentlessly as they kissed, hands grappling for a firmer hold as they twisted in each other’s arms. Danse dug fingers of steel into the soft flesh of his ass, while Rylen buried one hand into Danse’s hair, yanking sharply to change the angle of the kiss. The noise that burst past Danse’s lips in response ruined Rylen, pulling every muscle and nerve gloriously taut as it shot straight to his already throbbing dick. 

“Oh fuck.” Rylen ground out, _finally_ caressing his cock. It was so easy, too easy to pretend it was Danse touching him like that, stroking him with roughly. Danse’s touch was greedy; he demanded every desperate moan and gasp Rylen could utter, every shudder and twitch. He worked him merciless until Rylen was pliant and shameless in his arms, panting as he slid his big hand up and down his shaft. All he could focus on was the sinful jerk and tug of the hand encircling his dick, the insistent build of pleasure echoing throughout his body, the searing ecstasy that swirled in his veins. It made his toes curl as he dug his heels into the mattress and helplessly thrust his hips upwards, fucking himself into Danse’s waiting hand. Rylen trembled and let out a broken groan as he squeezed his length and tightened his grip, but then slowed his strokes to a torturous pace. 

He wanted this to last, _needed_ it to.

“Ah! Stop teasing me!” Danse’s voice was warm and deep, he knew that and could practically feel it vibrating against him as the Paladin chuckled and continued to torment him until his entire body burned in a way that had nothing to do with the heat. His head was thrown back against the pillow and his thighs quaked with the effort of prolonging his own pleasure to the point where his body was a shaking, devastated, needy mess. Rylen could only whine when finally, Danse grasped him firmly and pumped his dick from root to tip, using quick efficient strokes that had him finishing almost immediately. 

“Danse!” Rylen’s cry as he came all over his stomach was loud –too loud– but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Collapsing onto his mattress he felt tired and sated and completely boneless, panting from his own exertions and the balmy weather. He also felt painfully vulnerable and worried. It had less to do with the fact that he was mostly naked and exposed to the warm night and more about the distinct feeling of longing in his fantasy and what it revealed about his feelings towards the other man. He could almost hear Piper’s warning ringing in his ears that Danse was trouble and it felt uncomfortably like she was right. Because instead of focusing on finding his son and avenging Nora’s death, instead of doing _whatever_ it took to accomplish those things, he was absolutely besotted by a pair of brown eyes and the kind soul they hid. 

Sighing, Rylen went to roll over, his head and heart heavier than they should have been, but then he remembered the sticky mess on his belly. Cringing he grabbed his shirt and wiped it clean before lazily tossing it aside and flopping down to sleep. 

He’d pick it up in the morning. 

. 

. 

“Rylen? Are you awake?” The sound of Danse’s hesitant voice paired with the jiggle of his doorknob made Rylen lurch upright bed. 

_Oh fuck_.

Frantically he rolled to the floor, scrambling for clothes as he called out, 

“Yep! Yeah, coming! Just give me a-” He wobbled on one foot trying to cram his leg into his mostly clean pants. “Fuck!” He crashed into the dresser with a cry, struggling to straighten himself as Danse peered into the room. 

“Are you alright– oh.” Rylen was half dressed, pants undone around his waist, awkwardly clutching his stained shirt from the night before to his chest. Realizing what it was, he let out another yelp and hastily shoved it into his dresser, completely convinced that Danse could tell what had happened in this room last night. He was so wrapped up in his own mortified thoughts and distracted with his desperate search for another shirt he didn’t hear Danse leave. 

“I’ll– uh leave you to it Knight.” Turning around to find the man gone he shrugged and attempted to get his intense blush under control while simultaneously chastising himself and scouring the room for his socks and boots. It was obvious the Paladin was disgruntled at having been kept waiting again. 

Danse sat on a bench nervously waiting for Rylen to join him, feeling restless and little sweaty. As their departure time came and went this morning, he had impatiently gone to seek Rylen out, irritated that the man didn’t value punctuality as much as he should. It hadn’t been his intention to enter the dilapidated little shack, but upon hearing a loud crash and curse he walked in to make sure the other man was alright. The sight of Rylen half-dressed and clearly still sleepy had made him forget whatever it was that he was going to say and all he could do was gawk shamelessly. 

Logically, he knew what Rylen had under his clothes –skin, muscle, and bone– but actually seeing it was a very different thing and it had quite literally taken his breath away. Rylen was quite a bit shorter than Danse and even more so barefooted, but he was stocky and thick and solid from his pre-war years in the military and now from traveling the Commonwealth as much as he did. And he had far more hair on his chest and stomach than anticipated. It was dark and wiry and made a trail towards his groin. 

Blushing, Danse felt the urge to follow it with his mouth. 

Danse leaned back and closed his eyes, subtly adjusting his erection as he replayed the scene over in his head. It was all he could see. Naturally sun-kissed skin and a strong, inviting body –that and Rylen’s slightly horrified expression. Part of him wished he had never even gone in, because Rylen had been so obviously uncomfortable, but another part of him –an only slightly guilty part– was going to be dreaming about what he’d seen for a _very_ long time.


End file.
